regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 07
Recap ]] Friday, 1st February, 1512 The "Various Operations Agency" (VOA), having paid their land tax (12,000 copper) & living expensises (1000 copper each), leave Kronwikk and head on the road to Whalers Bay. Their plan is to catch a boat from Whalers Bay to Renkore to see the circus. The exotic animals at the circus will help Toki learn new forms to shape-shift into. While on the road to Whalers Bay, Nevets spots a pair of Gryphons flying above. The pair of Gryphons dive and attack the party, seizing Toki & Daff in their talons. Toki turns into a bear and the Gryphon falls to the ground with the additional weight. Lennie drives on top of the Gryphons holding Daft, knoocking it to the ground. Toki’s Gryphon, freaked out by the shapeshifting, flies off without Toki. Daff’s Gryphon starts to take off again, still holding Daff. Nevets shoots the Gryphon, and Daff is dropped into the nearby river. Lennie helps Daff out of the river. Then VoA keep moving along the road. VoA eventually arrive in Whalers Bay later in the day. After talking with the town guard, VoA enter the town. VoA get rooms at an inn, then Lennie enters a eating contest. Lennie loses to an older woman and is a sore loser. Toki tried to help Lennie cheat, but is caught. Daff meanwhile is gathering information about what is going on in town, and heard of a group of people watching the ships and taking notes. Nevets overhears in thieves can’t a pair of people talking about moving cargo to the Seaskipper. The party meet up, Daff and Nevets share what they each found out. VoA decide to head to the docks to find out more. First Lennie is sad about being booed at the contest. Nevets cheers up Lennie by saying they might be snuggling rare fish. At the docks they easily see the Sea Skipper, which has 2 night watchmen. Nevets sneaks over to investigate the Sea Skipper. Daff distracts the night watchmen, pretending to be port authority, but the guards see through the story. Daff still pretends his story is accurate, as Toki and Lennie come to back up Daff. The sailor pulls up the gangplank and VoA just walk away, still trying to maintain their deception. Nevets sneaks below deck and sees the hold is full of cargo crates, but the Cargo Manifest is kept in the Captain's Quarters. Nevets sneaks into the sleeping Captain's Room and takes the manifest and sneaks off the ship. The party meet up and look at the manifest and can't find anything of interest. VoA return to their inn, the Clam Shell, and Nevets makes a copy of the manifest. Nevets then returns the manifest to the ship. The party keep an eye on the ship in shifts. No cargo is moved overnight. Saturday, 2nd February, 1512 The party (exept Nevets who is still on lookout duty) is having breakfast, when solder alarm whisles go off outside. Daft, Toki and Lennie go investigate the source of the whisle noises and find town guards around a man holding a velvet pillow. They had been carring Baroness Crest's new crown has and had it stolen. VoA offer to solve the case and find the crown. The guards agres to hire the party. The guards explain what happened. They were getting the new crown, showing it off going down the street, when a 4 thieves, one male, one female, take the crown, and flee. The guards give chase, but the criminals get away running away down the streets, with one of the criminals being cut. The criminals were wearing heavy cloaks, and ran off in seperate directions. The party find a blood trail left by the injured criminal. They also see at the crime scene that several empty crates in the allyway don't belong to the local buisnesses, and were place there delibrarely. The party talk with an eye witness who says the female thief's eyes were green and red freckles. Daff casts Locate Object and runs around the town, but cannot detect the crown anywhere inside the town limits. The party meet up with Nevets on the docks. Nevets hasn't seen anything suspicious. Daff casts Locate Object: Lead Box, and finds the nearest lead box is inside a jewelery shop, Linda's Jewelery, up on the 2nd Floor. Daff goes to look for other lead boxes in the city. Nevets goes in alone inside Linda's Jewelery and talks with Linda. Linda tells Nevets that she was the one who made the new Crown. Nevets there claims to be there to buy a gift for a new knight, and gets shown upstairs to the more expensive goods, stored in a large lead box. Nevets plays along with his deception, then leaves. Daff finds another lead box upstairs in the Seabreeze Tavern. Daff sends a telepathic message to Toki, then keeps looking for more lead boxes. The rest of VoA go to the Seabreeze Tavern to investigate and find a empty inn safe. Daff searches the rest of the town, and only finds another lead container inside the Keep. The party meet back up at the Sea Breeze Tavern. Nevets convinced that the Seaskipper is where the Crown is. THe party go to the docks and see the Seaskipper leaving harbor. Nevets goes look for an underworld smuggler to hire to catch up to the Seaskipper. Experience 225 exp each (just Gryphon Exp) Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes